Garden Gnomes 2
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE]The sequel to Garden Gnomes...more random fun from Horo, Ren, Yoh and Hao... Plz R&R...[ShounenAi:Yaoi]
1. sorting out the pieces

**Garden Gnomes 2**

A/N: Yes a simple name for a simple story… IT'S BACK… yes the loved Garden Gnomes story is back though it wasn't even gone for long… we left our budding little Shaman friends just after Ren went nuts, after the others suffered from paint fumes inhalation…but we all know that glue is much stronger in the fumes department…

**Chapter 1 Sorting out the pieces **

A few days after the Garden Gnomes incident, Ren had made the repairs on the house as Anna had ordered and was about to begin a task that could take forever, repairing the shattered Garden Gnomes.

Yoh walked into the living room, Horo and Hao were watching the television.

"Hey. What you watching?" Asked Yoh as he sat down.

"Two people playing rock, paper, scissors, the loser gets covered in instant drying Wax." Answered the Ainu laughing as the loosing player tried to protect himself with a small plastic umbrella. (A/N: this was an actual Japanese program… not just my twisted imagination.) Yoh stared at the Television screen.

"O.K…" he went to find Ren even though he knew he was sat in the garden.

"Hey Ren how you doing?" Ren was sat in the middle of the garden lots of little piles of Garden Gnome all around him.

He looked up at Yoh. Ren was very pale and his eyes had massive bags and were quite shrunken.

"Erm… you had any sleep lately Ren?" Ren turned back to sorting out the piles of ceramic.

"Can't sleep must finish fixing Garden Gomes…" Yoh knelt down and poked Ren in the head… he didn't move.

"Erm… Ren if you don't sleep you will start to hallucinate, Faust told me that once…" Yoh poked Ren once more.

"Can't sleep must finish fixing Garden Gnomes…" Yoh sighed and walked back into the house.

Horo and Hao were still watching the Tele.

"You still watching that program?" Yoh asked sitting down, in-between his brother and the Ainu.

"No. It's a game show, if their partner gets a so many questions wrong they get flung off the side of a cliff using a very large elastic band and rockets." (A/N: again an actual Japanese program) answered Hao.

"This one guy had his pants ripped off… it was really funny." Horo added.

"Oh! I'm worried for Ren he hasn't slept for days… I think we should call Faust." Yoh was concerned for Ren; the others looked away from the Tele.

"Hey… did you know that Faust's first name was Johannes?" Hao said most randomly. Yoh and Horo both looked at the pyro.

"Really?" Asked Horo, "How come you knew that and we didn't?" Hao shrugged.

"Look any way guys, Ren's sat out there sorting the pieces of those Garden Gnomes, maybe we should help him?" Horo and Hao looked at Yoh disgusted.

"You expect us to help him with an order Anna gave him?"

"Yes." Said Yoh with a slight smile.

A/N: right not much really happened but that's because they haven't got the glue out yet…Next Chapter 'Time to start on the repairs'… Review

Disclaimer: You all know wat goes here but ne way..."i dont own sk or the characters ect."( ...wish i did tho )


	2. Time to start on the repairs

**Chapter 2 Time to start on the repairs.**

It took the boys several hours to sort all the pieces out, Anna did not mind as much as Horo and Hao thought for it kept them out of her way.

When they had finished they got out a table this time a plastic one(not so flammable) and lots of little tubes of super glue, where Anna got so much glue from was a mystery.

Ren had drank about two gallons of coffee and was now quite hyper, which was a bad thing since he could not keep his hands steady and kept gluing his fingers together.

They were all concentrating very well until Horo's attention span wore out.

"Why are we doing this again?" Questioned Horo a tube of glue in one hand and a piece of Gnome in the other.

"Because Ren went crazy and destroyed all the Garden Gnomes that we had to paint for Anna, and Yoh felt sorry for Ren that he had to fix them all by himself." Hao did not enjoy repairing the Gnomes and refused to help until Yoh put his puppy dog eyes on, one of Hao's weaknesses towards his little brother.

"I did _not_ go crazy." Said Ren, the coffee had worn off. "What are you doing Horo?" Ren looked towards the ice Shaman.

"This glue smells like fish." Horo answered plainly sniffing the tube of glue once more.

"I don't think your meant to sniff glue Horo." Yoh said taking a sniff himself to see if it really did smell like fish.

"Really why not?" Asked Horo taking another sniff.

"Because they call it solvent abuse you dolt." Ren was loosing his temper.

"And I believe _they_ call that verbal abuse, calling someone a dolt." Horo said with a smug look on his face.

"Who's 'they'?" Asked Hao his question had come as a surprise as he had been awfully quiet.

They boys looked at each other, then Yoh started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Ren said crossly, Yoh was laughing to much to answer but pointed to Horo; who had his hands up covering his nose.

"What are you doing Horo?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Came the muffled reply.

"Horokeu Usui, remove your hands at once." Ordered Ren. Horo sighed and removed his hands from his face.

Hao and Yoh went into fits of laughter, as Ren was lost for words.

Horo had a tube of glue stuck up his nose, obviously stuck.

A/N: well the balls rolling... and it really gets going in the next chapter 'the affects of sniffing glue'

Disclaimer: You all know wat goes here but ne way..."i dont own sk or the characters ect."( ...wish i did tho )


	3. The affects of sniffing glue

**A/N:**This chapter contains slight HoroxRen…and a very well behaved Hao.

**Chapter 3 The affects of sniffing glue. **

After getting the glue tube out of Horo's nose, an act that Ren seemed to enjoy to much he told them _not_ to sniff the glue anymore, but who listens to anything that Ren says.

Ren had gone back to sticking the pieces together it was harder than he first thought. Now and again Horo or the other two would start to laugh for no apparent reason and Ren would give them a quick glance of his Yellow cat like eyes which stopped the laughing.

An hour passed.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeen?" Horo leaned closer to Ren.

"What?" Ren said in a cold and harsh voice.

"Thank you for taking the glue out of my nose…I'm ever so grateful… I'll do anything for you, you know."

"Does that include jumping off a cliff?" Ren asked turning to look at the Ainu, who had tears in his eyes.

"Don't say things like that my looo-vvv-eee." Horo wrapped his arms around Ren and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not this again." Sighed Ren who punched the ice shaman in the head. Horo let go of him and started to wail. Hao and Yoh went to comfort him.

"That's evil Ren." Said Yoh.

They tried to calm Horo down saying that Ren was tired, and cranky; this seemed to work.

Another hour passed.

Ren was nodding and the group often prodded him to keep him from hitting his head on the table. When head and table finally collided Hao went inside and got some coffee for the Chinese shaman.

It took him a good ten minutes to figure out how to use the coffee machine and when he entered the garden he had to double back on himself.

Ren had fallen asleep and fallen backwards off his stool, snoring quite contently. Horo was hugging the sleeping shaman, stroking his spike.

And Yoh was sat in the middle of the table crying; only when Hao got closer did he figure out that his beloved brother was crying because all the Garden Gnomes had been destroyed.

Hao dragged Horo off Ren kicking and screaming almost, and woke him up so he could drink the coffee, it didn't seem to bother Ren that Hao had used far too many coffee beans and that it was black with about twelve sugars.

Hao convinced Yoh to come off the table and to stop crying, as he said it upset him to see his brother cry.

Hao sat Yoh down and told him he should fix the Garden Gnomes as it would make them happy, he did so. Hao sighed as he looked around the table. Ren was sipping the coffee looking like some one from _'Dawn of the dead' _and Horo was crying slightly complaining that Hao had hurt him. Hao read the only writing what was on the small tubes of glue.

'_Made from fish bones and other harmful chemicals, do NOT inhale as this can lead to hallucinations, light headedness, paranoia, mood swings, and can change a persons behaviour.'_

Hao groaned.

A/N:...review ... next chapter 'coffee beans and glue tubes'

Disclaimer: You all know wat goes here but ne way..."i dont own sk or the characters ect."


	4. Coffee beans and Glue tubes

**A/N:** slight HoroxRen… and more random goodness.

**Chapter 4 Coffee beans and Glue tubes.**

Hao was not sure how much time had passed; he began feeling tired and was soon asleep.

Hao woke up to someone prodding him, it was Yoh.

"Hao wake up something's not right with Horo and Ren?" Hao looked up, at first he thought he was dreaming.

Horo and Ren were dancing arm in arm in their underwear. Ren had a very large flask in one hand which he kept taking swigs from, and Horo had one of the glue tubes in his.

Hao sat in disbelief; this had to been a dream.

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY COFFEE BEAN!" Ren cried out. Both Horo and Ren began laughing wildly.

"This has to be a dream." Hao said to himself, placing his head in his hands. Yoh moaned.

"Oh, Hao you have to do something, the Gnomes have taken over their minds." Hao looked down at his twin brother, who was knelt on the floor crying softly.

Hao was losing his temper, he did not even want to help fix the Garden Gnomes, and now Ren was completely hyper on coffee and both Horo and Yoh had been sniffing the glue.

Hao looked up at Horo and Ren who had stopped dancing. Horo took Ren's head in his hands.

"I love you Ren." Horo said kissing Ren on each cheek then on the lips.

Hao raised an eyebrow; he thought Ren must be out of it to allow that.

"Awww… Horo I love you too" Said Ren taking another swig of the very strong coffee.

Hao sighed. There was only one thing he could do.

Hao got up and walked over to the two in their underwear. Horo saw him coming.

"HAO!" He cried, Horo went running towards him, but tripped and ended up rugby tackling the pyro.

Yoh looked up from over the table.

"Hao?" Yoh crawled over to his big brother. Ren came walking over too.

"You OK Horo?" Asked Ren.

"Hao?" Yoh poked Hao in the head, he had his eyes closed. Yoh's eyes began to water.

"Is he dead?" Asked Ren taking yet another drink from the flask.

"Horo you killed him." Yoh began to wail.

Horo began to panic.

"Who knows C.P.R?" He yelled

"What's C.P.R stand for?" Ren asked he seemed completely oblivious to everything around him.

Horo stood and looked at the Chinese Shaman.

"Don't know." He said plainly.

They both laughed and started hugging each other again.

Yoh was wailing over Hao's 'dead' body.

Hao opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hao you're alive!" Yoh clung to his brother's waist. Hao growled in anger looking at the other two who had gone back to dancing, it did not seem to bother them that they were still in their underwear. "It's a miracle!" Yoh cried out.

Hao stood, "Yer it will be a god dam miracle if those two live." Yoh looked worried then hid under the table as the Fire Spirit appeared.

A/N: Review…

Disclaimer: You all know wat goes here but ne way..."i dont own sk or the characters ect."( ...wish i did tho )


	5. Reflection

**A/N:** second to last chapter of Garden Gnomes…alas all things must soon come to an end… Read and enjoy...n sorry 4 the late update ive got a lot of work to do at the moment so all updates on all stories will be quite late...sorry.

**Chapter 5 Reflection.**

Yoh hid under the table as the Fire Spirit appeared behind Hao.

Ren and Horo stopped in their actions and looked up at the fiery spirit.

"Oh pretty." Said Horo, looking up with wide eyes.

Hao growled his powerful fire spirit had just been called '_pretty_'.

"I'll show you _pretty_ … Fire Spirit attack them." Hao yelled; Yoh quivered under the table.

Horo yelped as the attack headed straight for them, but Ren being the 'great' warrior he is managed to grab Horo and doge the attack.

Horo began to cry, "I'm scared Renny-kins, Hao's being mean."

"Yes he is and he's being noisy too. He will wake Anna up if he's not careful." Ren said still holding onto Horo.

Hao stood there looking at the hole in the fence his attack had made. Then realized Anna was capable of much worse especially if she did not get her sleep. The Fire spirit slowly disappeared.

Yoh came running out from under the table and clung to his brothers' neck.

"Thank you Hao, I knew you wouldn't hurt them." Hao was still staring at the hole; Yoh had thought he missed on purpose.

Hao smiled at his brother. "I just needed to vent is all."

"Awww…" They looked towards Ren, "Coffee's all gone." Ren put on his trousers and walked into the house, Yoh went to see if Horo was alright.

Hao followed the Chinese shaman into the kitchen. When he thought hisnight could not get any worse he found out he was wrong. The kitchen looked like Ren had had a fight with the coffee machine and the coffee machine had won. There were coffee beans half smashed and mixed with water to make a brown-black mush all over the floor and cabinets.

Hao sighed.

"Ren how did u manage to make such a mess." He asked, trying not to lose his temper and fry the coffee addicted shaman to a crisp.

"Erm… well the coffee machine was being mean and I couldn't find the instructions…and I guess… I don't know." Ren looked around the room at the mess he had caused.

Hao liked it better when Ren was the one being mean, shouting his head off that all the milk had gone, this hyper, coffee addicted, child-like Ren was quiet creepy.

"Well clean it up before Anna gets up." Hao said, walking out the room. Ren stood there nodding.

Hao walked back out into the garden and counted the Garden Gnomes, 500 repaired and four half way there.

"What's the matter Hao?" Asked Yoh coming up by his side and fiddling with Hao's long brown hair.

"Nothing little brother," Hao said with a smile.

He thought back to the incident with the paint fumes… the parts he could remember that is and realized the people he lived with were complete nutters. He wondered if Horo and Ren's feelings for each other were genuine or just the effects of the paint, glue and coffee. He thought if Yoh was really such a wimp and Anna, Hao realized Anna was a complete control freak that loved to inflict pain and suffering on those around her, this surprised Hao that he had just figured this out.

Ren came walking out the house his coffee flask no doubly full and he sat down to finish the Garden Gnome.

Horo, who had dressed, tottered off to sit next to Ren, and also fix the Gnomes. Hao thought for a moment if this was a safe thing to do decided to sit next to Horo and keep an eye on him.

A/N: please Review.

Disclaimer note: man these things are annoying... right i do not own The SK characters that appear in the fic but the Garden gnomes are MINE ... (walks off into distance laughing like a madman)


	6. The final chapter

**A/N:** Here it is the last of the Garden Gnomes. I hope you enjoy as there will be no sequel to this sequel. ...well enjoy.

**Chapter 6 1000 Garden Gnomes, Paint, Coffee and Glue tubes later.**

Morning.

The night had been a hectic one, considering all that had gone on everyone was amazed that they had not woken Anna, or anyone else down the street for that matter. The effects of the glue had worn off and Hao had managed to stop Ren from drinking any more coffee.

It was early morning when they finally finished repairing the Garden Gnomes, and it had been a hard job since some of the pieces were so small it was hard to place them so many Gnomes had random small holes everywhere. From a distance it was hard to tell the Gnomes had been broken, but up close; especially on those that felt the full might of Ren's Kwan-Dao, the cracks and glue could be seen easily.

Now the Garden Gnomes stood all round the Garden some painted some not.

"I see you have finished your little task then." Anna came walking out into the garden. The boys turned to look at her all hollow-eyed, and looking like Ren once had (before the whole coffee incident), Anna smiled. "Well now all you have to do is paint those Gnomes you never painted and re-paint those Gnomes you did." Anna said picking up a painted Gnome and looking at it, "you can see all the cracks."

The boys were silent, though Ren from exhaustion and from the building rage of being reminded that the Gnomes still had to be pained had required a twitch in his eye and began to laugh like a madman.

"Ren you O.K?" Asked Horo most sleepily.

"Do I _look O.K?_ How can I possibly be _O.K?_ I have spent the past _three days_ painting and repairing these bloody Garden Gnomes…for what…tell me for what…WHAT ON THIS GOD, DAMN, BLEEDING, EARTH COULD YOU WANT WITH 1000 BLOODY, LITTLE, TWATTING, GARDEN GNOMES?" A vain could be seen pulsing in Ren's forehead; his eyes were bulging as he stood facing Anna. (A/N: twatting is a word I seem to like at the moment)

"I think you need to calm down a little Ren?" Horo stood and placed a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Me calm down, I'm very calm. You should be talking to that one." Ren said pointing to Anna. "She's the control freak that loves to force us to do the most stupid of things, like paint those STUPID BLOODY GARDEN GNOMES."

Anna stood still her eyes closed, Horo, Yoh and Hao were sat watching Anna closely; looking for any hint that she was about to beat Ren to a pulp; for being so disrespectful, but she just grinned.

"Well I see you have all failed." Anna said quietly to herself.

"…"

"I gave you those Gnomes as training."

"…"

"It was meant to test your patience, determination and hand-eye coordination."

"…"

"Well you could at least say something; you four."

"You made us do that as a training exercise?" muttered Hao.

"I've been sat here, thinking I've lost my marbles all because of a training exercise." Said Yoh.

Everyone was completely shocked. Horo, Yoh and Hao sat there thinking. Ren began to laugh again.

"All that just for a bit of training?" Everyone turned to look at the Chinese shaman again, something was wrong.

"Training…"

"Erm…Ren…"Horo was back by Ren's side he didn't want Ren to flip and destroy things again.

A few days later.

Anna had called Faust to see to Ren. He had not left his room and sat in the corner rocking backwards and forwards. He had not ate or slept in this time.

The others had to repair the hole in the fencing that Hao had made and finish paining the Gnomes. They wore special masks to stop the fumes affecting them.

Faust came out to talk to them.

"I've never seen anyone like that before… it's very odd… it's like post dramatic stress syndrome… but he hasn't been in an accident or had anything happen to him has he?" Faust looked around the garden and noticed all the Gnomes. "So that was what he kept mumbling about."

"Is Ren alright Faust… what's he said?" Asked Horo he had been worried for Ren.

"It looks like the Garden Gnomes have sent Ren crazy…"

A/N… alas it had to come to a end... I hope you all enjoyed reading as I did writing…THE GARDEN GNOMES RULE SUPREME!...if you have been affected in anyway (i.e. slight madness or a fear of Garden Gnomes) by this story or by 'Garden Gnomes' then my goal has been accomplished thank you.

I thank all the people that made Garden Gnomes and Garden Gnomes 2 what it is today by reviewing. thank you to all my lovely reviewers ...Love& Peace to you all...Kari.

Disclaimer note: La de da de di... if you think i do own the SK gang thenyou need help...


End file.
